


Being Alive

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Bucky debates love.





	Being Alive

_Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
To ruin your sleep_

Bucky was in no way interested in love. He didn’t need anyone to take up his space. He was just fine alone. After all, he could take care of himself. He didn’t see the point of love, the appeal of it. It would sooner or later anyway, so why put himself in a position to get hurt?

Then he saw you, and he took a step back. You were always doing things to make him smile, make him laugh. He liked you. He really liked you.

You made him want things he hadn’t wanted before. He wanted someone who cared about him. Someone who would keep him company, even in his darkest hours. Someone who loved him.

_Somebody crowd me with love  
Somebody force me to care_

He wanted to be in love. Who was he kidding, he already was. He was in love with you. He wanted to make you his, make him yours. He was scared, terrified of this. But he wanted it.

And someday soon he would make it happen.

_**Make me aware of being alive**_


End file.
